


Ассорти

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Несколько старых ориджей лирично-философского содержания.





	1. Педик

Винсент всегда был немного экзальтированным. В школе его дразнили девчонкой, во взрослой жизни пытались пренебрежительно называть "педик".  
Майкл знал об этом потому, что Винсент часто делился с ним своими бедами. Так же он знал, что пренебрежительное "педик" звучало все реже - сложно называть так финансового директора крупной сети магазинов. Даже не разбираясь в одежде, Майкл видел, что костюм Винсента стоит с его месячную зарплату. Костюм цвета сливочного мороженого - мечта любого мальчишки, который читал в детстве книги. Нет, Майкл не завидовал. Он запрещал себе завидовать, но магия этого белого облака действовала и на него. Может быть, Винсент догадывался об этом, но, скорее всего, просто не задумывался о таких вещах - он ведь тоже мечтал о таком костюм еще с детства.  
Майкл был в простой красной футболке и джинсах - тоже самых обычных - и ничуть этого не стеснялся. Неловко было, когда Винсент затащил его в ресторан и выбрал самое дорогое вино: "О Боже, Майкл, я могу себе позволить пить приличное вино и не думать о том, сколько оно стоит. Поэтому не капризничай".  
Они были разными. Они были очень разными - подвижный миниатюрный блондинчик Винсент, волосы которого за лето выгорали до белизны. Заглядываясь на то, как он в волнении кусает губы, Майкл не раз и не два жалел, что приятель не девчонка. Сам Майкл - простой парень, которому тот же самый Винсент, повисая на руке, кричал, что не все проблемы можно решить кулаками. Наверное, он оказался прав. По крайней мере, Майкл не спился, нашел приличную работу и смог не потерять друга. Правда с обидчиками Винсент теперь расправлялся сам и одним телефонным звонком.  
"Педик".  
Конечно, педик, но кому какое дело?.. Майкл, вот, не финансовый директор.  
Неловко взмахнув рукой, Майкл понял, что он просто безобразная неуклюжая горилла. Неловко качнувшись, он умудрился выплеснуть вино прямо Винсенту на костюм. Тот самый костюм-оберег из детства цвета сливочного мороженого. Костюм, в котором все удается, который защищает, который немножко заменил самого Майкла, ведь Винсент мог теперь сам решить свои проблемы. Но ведь Майкл был взрослым и учил себя радоваться успеху другого, хоть и понимал, что Винсент может прекрасно обойтись без него.  
Багровое пятно стало розоватым. Майкл видел, как оно расползалось по нитям хлопка, пробиралось, обнимало каждую из них. Нет, не кровь и не сок земляники, а пьяное, удушающе жаркое бордо. Белые нити замерли, даже не пытаясь убежать, когда красный цвет подминал их под себя, безжалостно делая своим.  
\- Прости, - онемевшими губами сказал Майкл.  
Винсент всплеснул руками и затараторил что-то жизнерадостное. Что ничего страшного, что все будет хорошо, что надо промокнуть и вот сходить в туалет. Что все в порядке.  
В уборную Майкл поперся следом, чувствуя себя виноватой собакой. Как застирывать брюки в походных условиях он не понимал совершенно, да и пятна от вина не выведешь просто так. Еще начала грызть абсолютно суеверная мысль: а если теперь, после того, как испортился костюм, у Винсента начнутся проблемы на работе?  
Глядя на то, как тощий и несуразный финансовый директор сети магазинов пытается смыть розовые потеки со своих брюк, Майкл не выдержал.  
\- Прости.  
Обнять оказалось просто. Майкл еще помнил, как обнимал школьного приятеля после весеннего бала. Винсента дразнили и парни и девчонки. Ему была просто необходима поддержка.  
\- Прости, - поцеловать оказалось еще проще.  
\- Прости, - извинился Майкл в третий раз, чувствуя, что становится под цвет своей футболки.  
Когда несносный Винсент рассмеялся и поцеловал его в ответ, Майкл вдруг понял, что глаза у него пронзительно синие, как небо. И этот пресловутый костюм - облачко на небе, которое может быть, а может и не быть. Ничего не изменится.


	2. Рояль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: грязные окна, и вообще порядочные Мэри начали бы убираться, а не валять дурака.  
> Краткое содержание: девочка, дом, рояль и подоконник  
> Примечание: Цикл "Страдания у подоконника"

В этот дом она всегда пробиралась тайком, сбежав с уроков или сказав маме, что пошла гулять с подружками.  
Общения хватало и в школе, и в крохотной двухкомнатной квартирке, где они жили с мамой, бабушкой и дряхлым дедом. Чуть позже появилась кошка — она требовательно мяукала под дверью в подъезд, требуя пустить, да так и прижилась.  
Назвали ее дурацким именем Китти. Она ластилась, крутилась под ногами и совершенно не давалась в руки. С ней было скучно. С дедами еще скучнее.  
Поэтому Сара часто убегала из дома. Сначала просто гулять по улицам, размазывая слезы и думая обо всем на свете, и чаще всего о том, что когда вырастет, то обязательно сменит свое дурацкое имя на какое-нибудь обычное. На Олю или Аню.  
Ей хотелось быть обычной. Она со злостью думала о своем прекрасном и неповторимом отце, которого так любила мать. И который от нее, такой любящей, сбежал лет десять назад.

Гулять было хорошо. Саре нравилось бродить по улицам, рассматривая переплетения ветвей под вечно серым, под стать ее настроению, небом. А потом она встретила Его.  
Ни на что особо не надеясь, обошла кругом, потрогала неструганные доски, которыми заколотили дверь. Одна из них неожиданно поддалась, пропуская ее внутрь дома. В его пыльное, заброшенное нутро.  
В памяти навсегда осталось, как в первый раз, пугаясь каждого шороха, поднималась по лестнице, боясь, что вот-вот и ступенька хрустнет под ногой, а она провалится вниз и потом, мучаясь от боли, будет кричать, пытаясь позвать на помощь. Но никто не услышит.  
Ее бы нашли через несколько лет, умершую от собственной глупости.  
Мысли о смерти немного развлекали Сару, пока она скользила рукой по отполированным перилам, даже не задумываясь о том, как потом будет объяснять грязь на руках.  
Матери не будет дела. Поела? На воздухе побыла? Троек не больше обычного? Вот все, что волновало родительницу.  
Каждый раз, поднимаясь по скрипучей лестнице, Сара думала о смерти и каждый раз, оказываясь в просторном холле первого этажа, замирала от восхищения.  
Он был огромный, пронизанный лучами света. Как причудливыми изразцами украшенный пылью, тончайшим кружевом, осевшей на всем: на обломках мебели, на лохмотьях драных обоев, на старом, ломаном рояле, неуклюже придвинутом к двери.  
Сара всегда помнила, что первым жестом было подойти и провести пальцами по серым клавишам. Там не было больше ни черных, ни белых, только один серый цвет. Инструмент отозвался жалобным стоном, больше похожим на скрип или на плач.  
Видимо, его пытались вывезти, но ножки подломились, заставив рояль застыть в хрупком равновесии. Половина клавиш не звучала, но все равно, каждый раз приходя сюда, Сара проводила по ним пальцами, будто здороваясь с домом этим плачем, похожим на крик ночной птицы.  
Сара никогда не торопилась. Стоило подняться по лестнице, как ее охватывало странное спокойствие. Дом был родным и уютным. Это был ее дом.  
Даже когда она изучила его от подвала, полного таинственных шорохов, до наглухо запертой двери на чердак, она больше всего времени проводила именно в просторном зале второго этажа.  
Можно было будить тишину резкими звуками, можно было, включив плеер, танцевать. И музыка в ушах, и тишина вокруг одновременно.  
Но лучше всего было сидеть на подоконнике, глядя в грязные стекла.  
Сара никогда не убиралась в доме, не стирала пыль, боясь нарушить таинство пустоты. Она просто сидела на подоконнике, и мутное стекло казалось окном в другие вселенные.  
Рамы облупились, рассохлись. Зимой немилосердно дуло, и она замерзала, погруженная в фантазии: нет-нет да мелькнет за поворотом английский кэб. Или покажутся вспарывающие небо стальные спицы Эйфелевой башни. Сара никогда не ездила ни в Лондон, ни в Париж и была уверена, что вряд ли сможет до них дотронуться.  
Дом преображал реальность, а широкий подоконник с вздыбившимися от влаги досками был ее личным проводником в другой мир.  
Иногда он был цветной, иногда, как со старых пленок — серый, чуть размытый.  
Там люди умели улыбаться или, наоборот, могли печалиться, и никто не делал им замечаний.  
Сара никогда не прикасалась пальцами к стеклу, боясь, что иллюзия рассыплется. Что прохожие в ее родном, реальном городе увидят, как девочка сидит на подоконнике заброшенного дома. Наверно, он был ее единственным настоящим другом. Тем, кому можно поведать радости и печали, кому можно рассказать, что Колька из десятого "Б" опять разрисовал тетрадь. О том, как ноют глаза от очков, а химичка, старая грымза, невзлюбила с первого взгляда, о том, что все девчонки уже влюблялись, а она сидит и ждет непонятно кого. Что мать по нескольку раз в неделю заводит любимую пластинку: "Куда ты пойдешь учиться дальше?"  
С ним, закутанным в зеленую сетку строительных лесов, было уютно и тепло, даже зимой. Он был не против, чтобы Сара брала с собой термос и бутерброды, ставя их на рояль. Рояль скрипел, норовя развалиться, но все так же отзывался дребезжанием на прикосновения пальцев.  
От горячего сладкого чая окна запотевали. Она обнимала крышку термоса ладонями, согревалась, мечтая о странах, где никогда не бывает снега.

Из отражения мутного стекла на нее смотрела все та же девочка. Только чуть старше. Светлые волосы распущены — никто не заставит заплести их в косу. Она все так же близорука, но можно, как и много лет назад, снять очки, чтобы за пыльным стеклом можно было рассмотреть целый мир. Он прячется там, с другой стороны окна. Он ждал много лет, пока она снова сможет прийти.  
Безупречный серый костюм безобразно испачкан пылью, но сейчас мать не посмеет сделать ей замечание. Разве что секретарь чуть скривит губы. Андрей слишком педантичен, ему не нравится, когда она делает глупости, поэтому с ним хорошо работать. Они дополняют друг друга — хорошая команда. Но не более того.  
И дом его не принял. Андрей так и остался стоять у двери, прижимая документы, как мать прижимает к сердцу дитя.  
У Сары нет детей, нет семьи. Но теперь у нее есть дом. Только она не уверена, что сможет прибегать сюда вечерами, чтобы сидеть на подоконнике.  
Брюки тянут, пиджак сковывает движения, а она все равно забралась и сидит, всматриваясь в бесконечность.  
Главное, не прижаться пальцами к стеклу, не нарушить защиту пыли и времени, которая хранит дом, отделяя его от реальности.  
Сара сидит долго, пока совсем не затекут ноги от неудобной позы. Раньше подоконник казался ей больше.  
Хорошо, что спрыгнуть с него она может все так же легко.  
— Вы так и не приняли решение? Снос или реставрация? — Андрей поджал тонкие губы, выражая недовольство.  
— Нет, пока нет. Подождем.  
Рояль, прощаясь, отозвался на прикосновение к клавишам жалобным стоном.

Она на ощупь нашла шатающуюся доску, закрывающую вход, и столкнулась нос к носу с молодым мужчиной. Тот замялся, пряча за спину огромный этюдник.  
— Простите, я не знал, что тут бывает кто-то кроме меня, — сказал он, пытаясь пригладить взъерошенные волосы.  
Сара улыбнулась, остро чувствуя, насколько пылен сейчас ее костюм.  
За спиной послышался скрип. Задумавшись, она совсем забыла про Андрея, который блуждал в темноте и явно не смог сразу найти нужный лаз.  
— Ты можешь идти. Я немного побуду тут, — улыбнулась она секретарю, который, не скрывая облегчения, почти бегом бросился к машине. — Вы художник? — спросила она незнакомца.  
— Немного, — он застенчиво улыбнулся и снова попытался пригладить волосы.  
Они оба замялись, не зная, как продолжить разговор.  
— А вы любите сидеть на подоконниках? — наконец выжал из себя незнакомец.  
— Я не могу открыть дверь на чердак. Вы поможете? — невпопад ляпнула Сара, и они оба рассмеялись.


	3. Иначе - зачем?

Ион вырос на равнине. Там, дома, земля была ровной как стол. До горизонта. И сколько ни всматривайся - только ровная степь. Наверно, поэтому ему всегда нравились холмы, ущелья, горы. Наверно, поэтому он ушел из дома когда-то - искать, где заканчивается ровная земля и есть ли что-то за ней, или мир действительно плоский, как лавка в родительском доме.  
Мир оказался очень разным, но холмы так и не наскучили. Все время нравилось забираться повыше и смотреть.

Сейчас Ион с трудом взбирался на холм, увенчанный кривым полузасохшим деревом. Трава скользила под ногами, но, все равно, лезть было проще, чем подниматься в горы, видные на горизонте: голубовато-прозрачные внизу и белая шапка сверху. Как сливки, взбитые рукой трудолюбивой хозяйки и теперь украшающие чашку с киселем.  
Наконец вершина. Ион прижался спиной к шершавому, нагретому солнцем стволу. Еще холодно, земля еще промозглая, но ничего. Куртка спасет его от холода. Тем более что сидеть ему не долго.  
Из холщовой сумки появился тяжелый футляр. Темное, отполированное от долгого использования дерево скрывало в себе неброскую дудочку. Белую, деревянную же флейту. Она казалось недостойной такого богатого хранилища, но Ион достал ее бережно, как редкую драгоценность. Разобрал, тщательно вычищая, смазал тончайшую пробковую прослойку. Потом приладил на место мундштук. Флейта была старая, потертая, местами сколотая, но бесконечно дорогая.

Юноша вздохнул, отложил футляр в сторону и, устроившись поудобнее, поднес инструмент к губам. Выдохнул легко, извлекая первый звук, пробуя на вкус деревянный мундштук. Изучая, как она зазвучит здесь, на этом холме. Как ловчей птицей пронесется нота вдоль речной глади и спрячется в горах.  
По спине протянуло холодком. Почти ласковым нежным прикосновением. Обещанием. Предупреждением.  
Набрав побольше воздуха, Ион заиграл, перебирая пальцами отверстия. Прижимая, обнимая, любя.  
Звуки, то тихие и нежные, то отрывистые срывались выпущенными из клетки бабочками и растворялись в небе.  
На спине лопалась тоненькая сетка шрамов. Легкие царапины от тихих звуков. Глубокие надрезы от сильных, звонких.  
Чуть дребезжала старая флейта, с надрывом, почти срываясь, звучали высокие ноты.  
Сетка надрезами покрывала плечи, красными каплями стекала к запястьям, ласкала ключицы. Рубашка набрякла, обезображенная бордовыми пятнами.  
По небу катилось равнодушное солнце.  
Тишина была вспорота звуками, как кожа на его спине.  
Сильнее растекалась мелодия, обнимая холм, лес вдалеке, скапливаясь блестящей лужицей у его ног.  
А потом обрывалась с последней каплей.

Мужчина сощурился, рассматривая фигуру на холме. Потом быстро поднялся к старому, умирающему дереву. Легким прикосновением закрыл веки юноше, который сидел, подставив лицо вечному небу.  
Небрежным движением путник подобрал с земли упавшую флейту и, аккуратно обойдя побуревшую землю, спустился к реке, чтобы продолжить Путь.  
Флейта убрана за пазуху, и теперь он должен подобрать для нее достойный футляр.


	4. Завтра будет карнавал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хильда Половина октября

Снова дождь.  
Серый, делающий небо мутным.  
И у нее - ровно такое же настроение. Под стать дождю.  
Николетта плакала, забившись в самый конец грязного тупика. Никто и не разглядел бы ее, сидящую на земле, в старом поношенном платье. Николетта плакала навзрыд, захлебываясь в своем горе. Так, как плачут тринадцатилетние девочки, понимая полную и абсолютную безысходность происходящего. Вряд ли бы ее смог хоть кто-то утешить. Облегчить или разделить горе. Потому что с ним она будет жить всегда. Всю жизнь. До самого последнего вздоха. Безысходность будет преследовать и стоять рядом, ожидая, когда она, наконец, опустит руки.  
К груди Николетта прижимала кукол. Таких же грязных и ободранных, как и она сама. Куклы улыбались, куклы грустили. Тряпичные и деревянные, дамы и кавалеры, солдатики и балерины. Неказистые, кривоватые, в жалком подобии одежды. Бесконечно дорогие их создательнице.  
Денег на игрушки не было, и она делала их сама. Находила обрывки ткани, просила отца выстрогать деревянный чурбачок, чтобы получилась лошадка. Тогда на нее можно было посадить бравого офицера и или прекрасную графиню.  
Неуклюжие бессмысленные кусочки тряпок оживали в ее руках, превращаясь в почти живых человечков. Со своим характером, со своими желаниями. Николетте нравилось делать кукол, которые пришлись по нраву многим окрестным ребятишкам. Даже важные мальчики, которые, как говорили, были детьми самого графа, иногда, почти тайком, просили у нее сделать им генерала или подновить солдатский мундир. Она не отказывала. Никогда. За работу ей давали остатки красок, которые потом расцвечивали улыбками лица других игрушек.  
А сейчас она нашла те самые куклы, которые она делала ребятам. Выброшенными на улицу.  
Мальчишки выросли. Им больше не нужны деревянные солдатики. Из окна раздавались веселый смех и гудение поезда. Наверно того самого, прекрасного голубого поезда, на который она любовалась долго-долго, пока ее не прогнал хозяин лавки, ругаясь, что оборвашка распугивает посетителей. Конечно, голубой поезд лучше ее неуклюжих игрушек.  
Девочка рассматривала своих кукол и пыталась улыбаться им сквозь слезы, в ответ. Старый солдат подмигнул и Николетта быстро смахнула слезы. Это просто краска потекла, от попавшей на нарисованное лицо влаги.  
Ее куклы.  
Ее беды и радости.  
Они знали самые сокровенные тайны, которые она нашептывала за работой. Она говорила с заготовками, рассказывая, как прошел день, или брала с собой на прогулку по городу.  
Маленькие тесные улочки, солнце, медленно опускающееся в воду, чердаки и подвалы, откуда она с другими ребятами с хохотом убегала, когда появлялись хозяева, заметившее нежданных гостей.  
Над ней посмеивались немного, но, может быть, именно поэтому, ее игрушки становились любимыми. Хотя бы для тех, кто хотел их полюбить.  
Николетта просто не могла оставить их валяться рядом с объедками, и сейчас, размазывая по лицу грязь и слезы, пыталась отчистить платья. И как-то приделать обратно руку храброму солдату. Рука отвалилась, и починить ее не получилось.  
Тесно прижав игрушки к груди, Николетта снова расплакалась.  
Вечер. Ей надо встать, тайком умыться, чтобы отец не увидел слезы. Чтобы не расстраивалась сестренка.  
Она будет делать новых кукол. Обязательно. Просто потому, что не может их не делать, по крайней мере, пока может. Ведь ей тринадцать, скоро свадьба... О том, что с ней будет после - Николетта старалась не думать. Ведь остальные же живут как-то. Она нужна отцу, и Люсии - тоже очень нужна. Малышка еще не понимает, что всегда будет так. Всегда мальчишки будут смеяться, всегда потом будут выкидывать кукол.  
 _Восемь вечера, закат над морем. Небо мутновато. Половина октября._


	5. Пока еще...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Дай мне сойти с ума, ведь с безумца и спроса нет" (ц)

С каждой минутой небо светлело все больше. Еще немного и солнце подойдет к линии горизонта, показав самый краешек, освещающий мир. С первой минутой рассвета начнется дежурство.  
Никто не знал, когда и как в город проникла зараза. Поговаривали, что такие были всегда. Люди, которые прятали свое тело под одеждой, оставляя незакрытыми только голову, шею и кисти. Только они у них были привычными. Человеческими. Остальное тело покрывала чешуя, черная, как безлунная ночь.  
Мужчина усмехнулся сравнению и плеснул еще немного воды на лицо. Ручей помогал прочистить мысли, бегущая вода смывала все тревоги и заботы. Почти все. С чернотой, поднимающейся по рукам, она справиться была не в состоянии. Он тер их до крови когда-то, пытаясь отчистить, но не помогало ничего. С каждым новым выжившим, с каждым новым прикосновением к тем, кто выбирался из закрытого города, заражение усиливалось. Сейчас будут новый день и он, наверняка, еще больше почернеет.  
Второй страж с размаху хлопнул по плечу, чуть не опрокинув приятеля в воду.  
\- Пойдем, пора уже.  
\- Пора.

Выжившие выбирались из города в сумерках и на рассвете. Растрепанные, измученные. Зараженные, но не сдавшиеся до конца.  
Сложно было сказать, что именно это за болезнь, но черная глухая злоба, ненависть и желание уничтожать двигали теми, кто с ног до головы покрывался в черный панцирь. Они были почти неуязвимы для оружия, но изнутри ворота могли открыть только те, кто еще мог стать обратно - собой.  
Основной задачей стражей, было помогать спасшимся. Стражи не могли войти внутрь - это означало бы их личный конец. Оставалось только бессильно наблюдать, как горят дома, и подставлять плечи выходящим. От этого тоже копилась злоба, ярость, ненависть. И оставались черными узорами на коже.  
Лицо вышедшей исказила злость. Страж коротко замахнулся, чтобы привести ее в чувство и провалился в беспамятство.  
Пришел в себя уже на берегу ручья. Челюсть ощутимо болела. Он протянул руку другу, наклонившемуся над ним, и тот помог встать.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что.  
Мужчины забрались на небольшой уступ, откуда открывался вид, на когда-то прекраснейший из городов.  
Страж задумчиво сжимал и разжимал черный кулак.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - первый повел рукой, очерчивая долину внизу. - Когда-нибудь мы войдем в этот город. И выйдем оттуда - победителями. Мы будем сеять добро по всему свету. Люди будут содрогаться, и весь мир утонет в крови. Что может быть приятнее, чем унизить слабого? Только победить сильного. Пусть они сопротивляются, пусть борются, но придет их конец. Мы насладимся их криками и запахом горелой плоти. Они будут умолять..  
\- Ты пафосен, - он протянул другу флягу.  
\- Что поделать, особенность, - говорящий пожал плечами. - Литр воды всегда с тобой?  
\- Не хуже пощечины.  
\- В челюсть - эффективнее.  
Мужчины помолчали, каждый о своем.  
Первый снова поскреб пальцем по запястью. Чернота не отваливалась.  
\- Но согласись, как здорово будет, а? Стоны, мольбы, реки крови, хруст костей, крики ужаса.  
\- Безусловно. Но она расстроится.  
\- Расстроится, - согласился первый.  
\- И отвернется.  
\- Может и нет, но будет смотреть грустными глазами, а это еще хуже.  
\- Расстроится в любом случае. И ты наложишь на себя руки.  
\- Наложу.  
\- И я останусь один.  
\- И тоже расстроишься.

Слова сыпались шифром. Они перекидывались короткими фразами, будто боясь, что если говорить длинно, то упустишь суть. Если долго держать ладонь над свечой, то будет ожог. Если проносить руку быстро, то почувствуешь только приятное тепло.  
Каждого держало что-то свое, и оба - не хотели становиться чудовищами. Хватались друг за друга, вглядываясь в чистые участки кожи и отмечая, что их становится все меньше. Но пока еще живы, пока еще люди.  
Когда-нибудь, усмехнувшись друг другу, они откроют ворота. Только бы оставаться в сознании, только бы понимать, что делаешь. Чтобы не жалеть.  
А пока их держит что-то извне, да и они сами - отражения друг друга. Понимающие, принимающие друг друга черными, белыми - любыми. И это тоже - надежда.  
Снова будет вечер. И они снова займут свой пост.  
Когда-нибудь все изменится, но лучше им перестать быть раньше.


	6. Эскиз

Джонатану было все равно. Он поставил кошке блюдечко с молоком, и кряхтя разогнулся. Изуродованные суставы болели, а пальцы — толстые, короткие обрубки, всегда слушались плохо. Настолько плохо, что это превратилось в одну из излюбленных шуток: дамы роняли тончайший платок или крошечную вилку и просили его поднять. Он поднимал. С первой, со второй, с третьей попытки, но поднимал. Хуже было, когда они просили поднять булавку или шпильку. Острые, они не слушались совсем, прокалывая кожу на пальцах до крови. Дама требовала. Он поднимал. А потом, знатная госпожа чаще всего воротила нос от булавки, испачканной поганой кровью. Далеко не сразу он смог раздобыть маленький магнит и приучил себя все время носить его с собой. Но бескровная забава надоела быстро, и они только иногда теперь поступали так, проверяя его внимательность. Он всегда был внимательным. Иначе было не выжить. Когда-то давно,, думал что все люди — люди. Но одни оказались человечнее других. Пытался, честно пытался быть как все, но его ужимки вызывали только приступы хохота.  
Заставить их смеяться тоже было своего рода искусство. И он начал гордиться этим умением, забывая про давящую темноту комнаты, где к нему в постель иногда по ночам пробирались кошмары.  
Рыжая кошечка благородно мяукнула, благодаря за угощение, и чинно, только самым кончиком языка принялась лакать молоко. Благородные кошки оставались благородными всегда и во всем. Благородные дамы и господа благородными были в основном на бумаге. Той самой, гербовой, где было прописано их происхождение.  
Цирк уехал, уродец остался. Юный карлик, которого выкупили за небольшие деньги. Вернее просто «перезаключили контракт». Формально он был свободен и мог идти куда заблагорассудится. На самом деле идти было некуда, потому что везде было одно и тоже. Он уже пытался когда-то, но осел в этом доме, развлекая гостей. Забавное украшение. Гадкое настолько, что приличный человек не должен даже касаться. Дети, смеялись, когда одна из девочек дотронулась до его одежды. Хотела спросить что-то, но пока он медленно оборачивался — убежала. Девочку было жалко. Он — урод и знает это. Это почти заразно. И за свою смелость или глупость, ее сделали изгоем. А ведь она — просто ребенок. Он сам когда-то тоже был ребенком, хотя, безусловно, назвать его прелестным не смог бы никто.  
В этом доме был большой парк, кошки и девочка, которая дотронулась до него.  
Уродец. Они брезгливо поджимали губы, но продолжали смотреть. Как бог дозволяет появление на свет таких? Они брезговали к нему прикоснуться и снова кидали на пол предметы, чтобы он поднимал. Огромный нос, тяжелые надбровные дуги, всегда слезящиеся, подслеповатые глаза. Неуклюжий. Дети разбегались с визгом. Господа, из тех кто по приличнее, отводили взгляд. Хозяин исправно платил жалование, а на кухне всегда оставляли еду для него и молоко для кошек.  
Кошкам, собакам, птицам — было все равно какого размера у него нос. Они ценили людей за что-то другое. Например за прикосновения или вкусное свежее молоко. Девочка иногда находила его в саду и смотрела издалека, боясь что кто-то из друзей ее увидит. Ее не стоило винить. Просто ребенок, которому потом жить с нормальными людьми. А ему хватало мысли о том, что кто-то может смотреть на него без ужаса, содрогания или жалости. Просто смотреть, как на любого другого человека. Он же все-таки человек.  
Девочка выросла. Превратилась в красивую девушку. Вышла замуж и уехала в другой город. Кошек сменили их дети, престарелые кокетки на его взгляд, были ничуть не красивее его. Только выше. И все больше ныли суставы.

То лето выдалось дождливым. И кутаясь в залатанную куртку Джонатан торопливо пробирался по улицам к поляне за городом.  
Они были странные. Не все умели читать и писать. Он был уверен, не отличили бы десертную вилку от вилки для рыбы. Не похожие на него. Другие. С другими интересами и целями. Но им, как кошкам, было все равно как он выглядит. Они говорили с ним. Смеялись, улыбались, не отворачивались и не было жалости в их глазах.  
В тот вечер Джонатан долго пытался заснуть. Звезды манили непривычным теплым светом и он все-таки решился.  
Балаган уродцев продолжил свой путь вместе с ним.


	7. кофе

… и мы будем пить кофе, из маленьких чашечек, я видел их у него на кухне, нет, не этот дрянной, гарнизонный, а хороший кофе. Я буду заваривать ему лучший кофе в мире. Маррик, ты держись, приедешь к нам в гости, мы сядем все вместе на кухне, и будем пить кофе, из маленьких чашечек. Нет, не этот дрянной, гарнизонный, а хороший, нет, лучший в мире кофе, я приношу ему по утрам - этот, и мне стыдно, что нет ничего лучше. Наспех меняю стакан на чашку. А у него в шкафу стоят чашечки, я видел, зеленые, с золотой каймой. Прозрачные почти, мы будем из них пить кофе. Я приду к нему утром и скажу: “Твой кофе”, - хороший, нет лучший в мире кофе, не этот, дрянной, гарнизонный. А однажды ты приедешь к нам в гости, слышишь? Я договорюсь, ты только держись, не засыпай. Чтобы не засыпать надо пить кофе, у меня есть только этот, дрянной, но когда-нибудь, ты слышишь? Мы будем сидеть на кухне и пить лучший в мире, из маленьких чашечек. Маррик, только не спи, тебе нельзя спать. И мне нельзя спать. Мне все время снится хороший сон, как я прихожу к нему и говорю: “Твой кофе”. Отличный сон, но мне нельзя спать, и ты, Маррик, не спи.. хочешь кофе?.. У меня нет кофе, только этот, гарнизонный, в стаканчиках, но это не кофе... только не спи, слышишь...

04 January 2012


	8. Продавец снов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По результатам Игры в бисер  
> Произведения:
> 
> Лавкрафт - "Сомнамбулические поиски неведомого Кадата"
> 
> Картина - Ремедиос Варо "Ловец сновидений звезд" \\\Эдвард Роберт Хьюз. The Valkyre's Vigil
> 
> Шуберт - "Одиночество" из "Зимнего пути"

Уединенный покой пожилого мужчины нарушил уверенный стук в дверь.  
\- Мартин? Заходи.  
\- Привет, дедушка, и как ты всегда меня узнаешь? - молодой человек решительно пересек комнату и обнял старика.  
\- У тебя стук особенный, да и кто еще мог придти.  
\- Сегодня ты ждал в библиотеке. Значит разговор не о делах?  
\- Нет. Каждому разговору свое место. Давай немного послушаем.  
Юноша занял кресло напротив стола. Патефон доигрывал последнюю композицию на пластинке.  
\- Узнаешь?  
\- Шуберт?  
\- Да. “Одиночество”.  
\- Тебе в последнее время нравится грустная музыка.  
\- Не то чтобы, - узловатые пальцы бережно погладили тисненый кожаный переплет.  
Мартину было очень интересно, что за книгу его дед держит на коленях, но он не спрашивал, чтобы не нарушить очарование момента, и, в конце концов, он твердо знал, что если дед никогда ничего не делает просто так.  
\- Просто я всегда ценил возможность побыть одному. Есть две дороги, путь по которым мы начинаем всегда одни. Это дорога сна, и дорога смерти, - старик на секунду задумался, - Ты часто видишь сны?  
Юноша передернул плечами:  
\- Знаешь, сейчас на меня столько всего свалилось...  
\- Понимаю. И все-таки.  
\- Раньше я видел сны чаще, и честно говоря мне обидно, когда я долго их не вижу. А ты, тебе все так же что-то снится?  
\- Сколько я себя помню, я всегда видел сны. Ведь там, во сне, так хорошо. Можно быть кем угодно. Старше, моложе. Можно даже обернуться зверем, если захочешь. Иногда я попадал в миры, где уже был. Мне показалось, что они будто становятся ярче, когда смотришь их. Потом начал записывать сны. Они тут, - палец стучит по темной коже переплета, - этим мирам проще живется, когда о них помнишь. Я стараюсь перечитывать иногда записи, да и ты знаешь, стариковская рассеянность... - юноша хотел было возразить, но старик остановил его властным жестом. - да, я сейчас стал гораздо больше спать, и иногда пересматриваю старые сны. Чтобы этим снам было не так одиноко. И еще... я оставил несколько пустых страниц и для тебя. Ты, если захочешь, можешь писать туда свои сны.  
\- Дедушка, а как же ты? - в изменившемся освещении резко проступили морщины и общая худоба собеседника.  
\- В последнее время я вижу один и тот же мир. Нет нужды описывать его каждый раз. Будто брожу по городу, и присматриваю себе дом. Думаю еще пара ночей и я определюсь с выбором.

\---  
Странник любил этот теплый южный город, населенный отзывчивыми, молчаливыми людьми. Город можно было бы назвать сонным, если бы не главная торговая улица, на которой можно было найти и древние артефакты, и изящные вазы, и потерянные давным-давно вещи, и даже “то, не знаю что”. Не часто, но все-таки там открывались новые магазинчики. Странник обязательно заходил в них.  
Новая витрина была украшена перьями, бусинами, а в самом центре висело что-то похожее на паутину. Странник не колеблясь зашел в лавку.  
Просторное, залитое мягким светом помещение, что-то среднее, между библиотекой и магазином продавца птиц. Высокие стеллажи, ряды полок и на каждой - десятки ажурных клеток. В каждой, будто жемчужина, лежит сфера. Сферы похожи, но все разные. Некоторые ярко переливаются, другие мрачные и пугающие. Одни разноцветные, другие состоят только из оттенков серого, большие и маленькие. Странник остановился напротив одной, где как ему показалось, он смог рассмотреть прелестную девушку сидящую на крепостной стене.  
\- Вам приглянулась Валькирия?.. Предупреждаю сразу, она дама с характером.  
\- Ох, день добрый, прошу прощения, что не увидел вас. Какая невнимательность с моей стороны, - Странник был сильно удивлен, что не почувствовал приближение продавца.  
\- Ничего страшного. Походите здесь, посмотрите, полюбуйтесь. Поговорите с ними. Они любят, когда с ними разговаривают. Может быть кто-то придется вам по вкусу.  
\- Обязательно... - Странник замялся, подбирая слова, - но кто вы?  
\- Я - продавец снов.


	9. сон о жизни обрывается, и продолжается... чем?

«Горница в комнате Герстекера была смутно освещена одним огарком свечи, и при этом свете кто-то, низко согнувшись под выступающими над углом косыми потолочными балками, читал книгу. Это была мать Герстекера. Она подала К. дрожащую руку и усадила его рядом с собой; говорила она с трудом, и понимать ее было трудно, но то, что она говорила...»

Человек резко, рывком поднялся с кровати, дрожащей рукой нашарил стакан с водой. Зубы клацнули о мутное стекло и он чуть не поперхнулся. Вода попала не в то горло и он долго и надсадно кашлял.  
"Эти сны сведут меня с ума".  
Мужчина нашел выключатель и сощурился от мутного, желтоватого света, неровно осветившего каморку. Снимать маленькое, почти чердачное помещение - все что он мог себе позволить на случайные заработки нештатного журналиста.  
В настенном зеркале отразился силуэт мужчины лет тридцати, астенического телосложения. Длинные черные волосы падали на лицо и спину неряшливыми пучками. На подбородке,черным на бледном лице, выделялась трехдневная небритость.

Он, будто ослепший, бродит по комнате, натыкаясь на предметы бедной меблировки. Наконец взгляд останавливается на письменном столе. Призраки давно преследуют его в снах. Когда он был моложе, то боялся их. Они приходили ночь за ночью. Иногда одни и те же, иногда разные. Они шептали, угрожали, поучали, рассказывали. Но пару лет назад он понял как с ними бороться. Бумага и перо - все что нужно. Он просто записывает то, что они нашептывают ему по ночам.  
На чистый лист ложатся неровные строки. Резкое движение и чернильное пятно поглатывает написанный текст. Мужчина в ярости скидывает стопку бумаги на пол. Рукопись разлетается по комнате.  
В отдалении слышен звон колокола, верующих созывают на службу. Звон приближается, нарастает, заполняет помещение.  
Мужчина в отчаянии хватается за голову и издает протяжный надрывный вой.  
"Опять, снова, и я ничего, ничего не могу сделать..."  
Очертания комнаты начинают растворяться.

Вильям Дейк точным движением пришлепнул кричащий будильник.  
Ранне солнце нахально пролезло через неплотно застегнутые гардины. Утро было прекрасным, как и все предыдущие.  
Минут через 15 он спустится вниз и будет наслаждаться свежезаваренным кофе и читать утреннюю почту. Вильям никому не доверяет приготовление кофе. Зерна тихонько похрустывают в ручной мельнице, по кухне разносится упоительный аромат. Женщины просто обожают такие маленькие чудачества, как кофе только сваренный в турке и рубашки только с запонками. И он не против доставить им это маленькое удовольствие. А что до того, что снится ему по ночам... Это его дело, и только его.


	10. пентаграмма, дверь, бутерброд и воображаемый друг

\- Ты никогда не думал, что рисовать на дверях нехорошо? -  
вывалившийся из двери демон разраженно потирал ушлибленную пятую точку. - На полу надо рисовать пентаграммы. На полу.  
Мальчишка лет восьми сосредоточенно почесал макушку.  
\- Ну извини, все обычно ходят именно через дверь, а не через пол.  
\- Обычно. Ха! И зачем ты меня позвал?  
\- Не знаю. Скучно было. А что мы сейчас будем делать?  
\- Можешь накормить, напоить и спать уложить, - съехидничал гость.  
\- Ты какой-то неправильный демон. Думал ты будешь кровь просить.  
\- Нужна мне твоя кровь. Я все-таки демон, а не вампир. Готовить-то умеешь?  
\- Ну... бутерброд будешь?  
\- А с чем?  
\- Колбаса есть и....  
Демон отодвинул мальчишку от холодильника. почти целиком залез в него в поисках съестного. Вынырнул с кастрюлей.  
\- Давай ка разогреем суп. Тысячу лет не ел суп. Вечно куда ни позовут - не то девицы, не то чеснок.  
\- А девицы зачем, ты людей ешь? - ойкнул парень.  
Демон задумчиво потрепал ребенка по голове. Ему было забавно оказаться в доме, где от него не шарахались и не начинали требовать власти, силы, возведения дворцов и уничтожения армий.  
А он что, джин что ли? Он мелкий бес. Человеческая фантазия неистощима, особенно детская. И можно неплохо поразвлечься вместе с вызвавшим.  
\- А что я скажу маме, когда она спросит почему я вдруг решил съесть суп?  
Визитер помахал в воздухе пальцами.  
\- Ну.... скажи, что у тебя появился воображаемый друг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джинн
> 
> Повернулось кольцо, а я не пришел.  
> У меня больше нет для тебя дворцов.  
> У меня есть куча рваных бумаг:  
> я плохой поэт и ничтожный маг.
> 
> Ты сидишь на диване и ждешь чудес.  
> Я тебе вру, а тебе хорошо.  
> Но я не Мерлин: я мелкий бес.  
> Я почти исчез; я уже ушел.
> 
> Я в пустой бутыли от виски "Джек"  
> доживу свой ненужный волшебный век:  
> я нашел бы работу и жил с тобой,  
> если б я действительно был человек.
> 
> А я - заколдую себе лицо:  
> ты меня никогда не сможешь узнать.  
> Не крути кольцо. Не крути кольцо,  
> а то я - случайно - приду опять.
> 
> Обвини меня - прокляни меня -  
> оседлай коня - догони меня -  
> обними меня - обмани меня -  
> миражом пустым помани меня,
> 
> чтоб не бормоталось в пьяном бреду:  
> "я приду к тебе.... я приду... приду..."
> 
> 1994  
> Эли Бар-Яалом


	11. Встреча, которой не было

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> гуманизация Воронежа, Тамбова и Ельца )

Циклы, круги и кольца.  
Ритмично выводит ненавязчивую мелодию поезд.  
Еще немного и мы встретимся.  
Он высок. И полосатый костюм делает его еще худощавей.  
Только соломенные волосы непослушно торчат во все стороны, придавая острому лицу вид трогательный и лихой одновременно.  
Подает руку, помогая спуститься из вагона.  
\- Привет, мы никогда не виделись.  
\- Привет, но ты мне кажешься немного знакомым.  
Мы бредем по широкой улице и мне хочется прикрыть глаза ладонью от яркого солнца. А он привык. Только чуть щурится и от этого в уголках глаз появляются морщинки, намекающие на истинный возраст.  
Он хочется казаться взрослым, большим. И от этого кажется мудрее тех, кто считает себя взрослым.  
В кармане прячется платок, который подарила когда-то мама, и он не стесняется его хранить, модерново положив в нагрудный карман пиджака.  
Молодой и старый.  
Чопорно ведет меня мимо деревянных домиков и яблоневых садов, оглядываясь, помогает забраться на танк, памяти второй мировой.  
Зонтиком листвы прикрывает от палящего зноя, а потом, как самую большую свою тайну, показывает маленькое море водохранилища.  
А потом мы поедем навещать его родственников. Один старичок, впадающий в детство. Ему иногда хочется пошутить или поддразнить гостью, а потом, чувствуется старость. Он бывает консервативен. Слова злы и едки.  
Хотя с какой же гордостью он показывает свою потемневшую от времени драгоценность. И от ощущения эпохи и времени - замирает сердце. Заэту щедрость, ему можно простить многое.  
Второй то ли друг, то ли родственник, живет дальше.  
Машина то тащится еле еле, то подпрыгивает на ухабах.  
\- Уже приехали?  
\- Почти.  
Этот мужчина щеголем выходит на порог. Широкие жесты, почти барские.  
Небрежно взбивает крупными пальцами кружевной воротник.  
Ему есть что показать, по крайней мере он горд собой. Горд и щедр.  
Сначала кажется немного высокомерным, но потом, если пообщаться с ним чуть дольше, понимаешь, что он с удовольствием шутит над собой же. причем вполне безжалостно. Он зол на язык.  
Но мы не успеваем обменяться колкостями. пора назад.

А потом, мне будет уютно и совсем нестрашно возвращаться с ним по темной улицей. Бархатисто-тепло, как рука на плече.  
Но все заканчивается. И в последний день он бормочет себе под нос одно и тоже.  
 _Я около Кольцова,  
Как сокол, закольцован..._  
Стыдливо прячет в кармане драгоценную безделушку, показывая ее только потому, что у меня хватает наглости не остановиться.  
Интересно, мы еще увидимся когда-нибудь? Или  
 _В степи кочуют кочки -  
И всё идут, идут  
Ночлеги, ночи, ночки -  
Как бы слепых везут..._  
и он уже не вспомнит меня.  



End file.
